elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Antecedents of Dwemer Law
|morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 3 |morrowind/value = 25 |morrowind/id = bk_AntecedantsDwemerLaw }} Quests *Dwemer Books ( ) Locations Morrowind *Ald'ruhn: **Arobar Manor Bedrooms **Arobar Private Quarters **Cienne Sintieve: Alchemist **Ramoran Private Quarters *Galom Daeus *Gnisis, Temple *Holamayan Monastery *Omani Manor *Rethan Manor, Berendas' House *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vivec City: **Hall of Justice Secret Library **High Fane **Hlaalu Records **Jobasha's Rare Books **Justice Offices **Library of Vivec **Office of the Watch **Redoran Records **Redoran Treasury Skyrim *Can be purchased from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum, in the College of Winterhold. *Bards College, Solitude, on a bookshelf in the library. *Blacksmith Quarters, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. *Bloodlet Throne – Three are found here. *Brunwulf Free-Winter's House, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. *Chillfurrow Farm, just outside of Whiterun. *Clan Shatter-Shield Office, Windhelm, on a bookshelf at the far end of the room. *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, atop a cupboard in the Jarl's Quarters. *Dwemer Museum in Markarth. *Fellglow Keep, on shelf near the two Frostbite Spiders. *Fort Dunstad, Commander's quarters. *The Frozen Hearth, in Winterhold. *Haemar's Cavern, on a vampire's desk in the largest room. **Another copy is available in Haemar's Shame, which can be accessed at the end of Haemar's Cavern. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun, atop an end table in one of the bedrooms on the upper floor. *House Gray-Mane, Whiterun. *Jorrvaskr, Whiterun, on a bookshelf in the main hall. *Niranye's House, in Windhelm, on a shelf. *Pelagia Farm, on a table in the farthest room from the entrance. *Riftweald Manor, in Riften, in the basement. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude, on a ledge halfway up the northwestern staircase. Dragonborn *In the Apocrypha, Chapter IV, on a table with ten books. Online *Stormhold, behind the Smithy. *Beside Maormer Camp, Greenshade. Contents In short, so far as I am able to trace the order of development in the customs of the Bosmeri tribes, I believe it to have been in all ways comparable to the growth of Altmeri law. The earlier liability for slaves and animals was mainly confined to surrender, which, as in Summerset Isles, later became compensation. And what does this matter for a study of our laws today? So far as concerns the influence of the Altmeri law upon our own, especially the Altmeri law of master and servant, the evidence of it is to be found in every judgment which has been recorded for the last five hundred years. It has been stated already that we still repeat the reasoning of the Altmeri magistrates, empty as it is, to the present day. And I will quickly show how Altmeri custom can be followed into the courts of the Dwemer. In the laws of Karndar Watch (P.D. 1180) it is said, "If one who is owned by another slays one who owns himself, the owner must pay the associates three fine instruments and the body of the one who his owned." There are many other similar citations. And the same principle is extended even to the case of a centurion by which a man is killed. "If, at the common workbench, one is slain by an Animunculi, the associates of the slain may disassemble the Animunculi and take its parts within thirty days." It is instructive to compare what Dhark has mentioned concerning the rude beasts of the Tenmar forests. "If a marsh cat was killed by an Argonian, his family were in disgrace till they retaliated by killing the Argonian, or another like it; but further, if a marsh cat was killed by a fall from a tree, his relatives would take their revenge by toppling the tree, and shattering its branches, and casting them to every part of the forest." Gallery Antecedents of Dwemer Law.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Appearances * * * (Part of the Dwemer lore collection) es:Antecedentes de la ley dwemer fr:Antécédents de la loi dwemer pl:Źródła dwemerskiego prawa ru:Происхождение двемерских законов Category:Online: Books Category:Online: Shadowfen Books Category:Online: Greenshade Books Category:Books about Dwemer Category:Books about Laws Category:Laws Category:Online: Dwemer (Collection)